


When it rains, it pours

by kingollie



Series: Sewer Gators [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Arguments, M/M, Polyamory, i guess, ill write a worse one later, its fine at the end dw, its still mostly fluff, rated t cause non sexual nudity at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingollie/pseuds/kingollie
Summary: As much as three people in an apartment is comforting, it can also really grate on a guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Annndd another one

Sitting curled up, under an old tree in the middle of a park, with rain lashing down onto his head wasn't exactly a choice situation. But it was a good place to think, particularly about how he had gotten here. Clancy swallowed, head resting in the palms of his hands. He felt like utter shit; tired and stressed and currently sopping wet. He hadn't felt this way that same morning, in fact he'd felt okay. As the day progressed, however, his mood had dampened and his temper had begun to wear thinner and thinner. 

It had been midday when it had really started to grate on him, he and Pete had gotten into an argument over something ridiculously minutiae. Something so small and insignificant he couldn't even remember what it was anymore, all he could recall was Pete pushing him the length of the kitchen, him pushing back and Andre trying to interject and calm the both of them down. At one other point Clancy had snapped at Andre for shutting a window that he had “needed” open. Andre had snapped back. It all seemed so pathetic now, back then every comment Pete made, any instruction Andre gave drove him a little closer to the edge. In the end he slipped out before he got too angry. The other men were watching Ghostbusters and were clearly too enthralled and luckily: so engaged by what was on screen to notice as Clancy silently pulled open the door and disappeared out onto the streets.

He'd walked for about twenty minutes before finding a park, which he'd settled under a tree within. At first it seemed fine, people mulling about, dogs bounding back and forth, that was until moody, grey clouds began to engulf the sky and moments later it was pouring down with rain. Clancy merely accepted it as karma or bad luck, he didn't care enough anymore. He merely sat there with his legs drawn in, feeling the rain sodden his hair and soak into his clothing, it didn't help that he had snuck out in a thin t-shirt and cheap jeans. Soon, he was dripping water, hands and arms trembling from the bite of cold that the rain and blustering winds brought with them. 

He was beginning to regret his decision, sighing solemnly at the idea of being at home; wedged in between Pete and Andre on the couch, watching Ghostbusters, wrapped in blankets and in a tangle of warm limbs. Clancy shuddered. He sat there for a while longer, head growing more and more light, thoughts starting to merge and blur. At least the shaking had stopped, Clancy couldn't really recall if that was supposed to be bad or good at this point. He just accepted that it was no longer happening. 

There were no more people milling about the park as “company” anymore, they -unlike him - had been sensible and scurried home as fast as they could manage in the horrendous downpour. He sat there, debating on whether or not to go home, maybe he could sneak back in, Ghostbusters 1 & 2 lasted almost four hours. Surely they'd still be watching the movie. 

Awkwardly, Clancy stood, the cold no longer seemed to persistent and chilling, he was pretty sure that was because he was so soaking wet. As he steadied himself he could feel the blood drumming against his head, he squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them. Trying to make himself less dizzy, he swallowed, beginning back down the path he’d walked up only forty minutes ago; it felt much longer than that for some reason. It took him a while to coordinate himself properly, and even longer to drag himself home, a twenty minute walk became almost an hour one. The entire time rain was pounding down onto his already freezing body, soaking him down to the bone. But, it wasn't like he could feel anything anymore, his body felt numb to the environment about it. By the time he got to the front door Clancy couldn't even curl his fingers up. Instead he kicked the door, too exhausted to bother trying to sneak in unnoticed now.

Within seconds the door was flung open, a stressed out looking Andre behind it. The man's eyes fixed on his own and he dragged Clancy forwards, into the warmth of the house. Roughly slamming the door shut behind them.

“Holy shit Clancy, where the fuck were you?!” His voice was thick and worried.

“O-out.” Clancy’s own voice sounded weak and trembly.

“Out? Out where?” Clancy opened his mouth to respond. 

“Par-”

“-Oh fuck! You found him!” Clancy turned, as Pete came thundering into the living room, glaring. “You fucking idiot! Did you have any clue how fucking worried we were?!” Pete surged towards him, Clancy flinched back, surprised by the small man's sheer level of fury. 

“So-sorry, fo-for everything.” He murmured.

“Save it for later, I forgave you ages ago.” Pete stopped in front of him, still frowning. “Andre can you get him out of that shit, I'm going to get some towels and blankets, we don't need him losing more fingers. Even if they aren't to a lunatic.” 

“Yeah, sure man.” Andre reached out and lay a hand on Pete's shoulder, squeezing tentatively. Clancy stayed rooted where he stood, his eyes staring blankly at the far end of the room. Pete seemed to relax before turning around and disappearing out of the room and up the stairs. “Okay then, time to get you out of this, it's not doing you any favours.”

“Yeah s-sure.” Clancy pulled the sopping shirt away from where it clung to his skin, wincing. Andre moved in closer and grabbed the hem of the t-shirt pulling it over Clancy’s head with surprising amounts of vigour. Clancy remained stood still as Andre shook his head, then he pressed his palm against the soaking man’s shoulder, Clancy flinched at the sudden burst of heat. Andre’s hands burnt like red hot metal.

“You alright?”

“Yeah- yeah, you're just really, r-really warm.”

“I think you'll find you're freezing cold Clancy.” Andre smiled weakly, not looking all that bothered when he had to help wrestle the other man out of his jeans. Clancy kicked off the pants, now standing in only his boxers. “Might as well get rid of those too,” Andre nodded at them, “Pete's probably going to cocoon you in enough layers of blankets anyway.” Clancy made a tiny snort of amusement, nodding.

“Okay,” he awkwardly wriggled out of his last item of clothing, hoping that Pete would be down soon with the towels and blankets he had promised. Andre was staring at the stairs, listening to the faint noise coming from the floor above. It was a couple more seconds before Pete came back down the stairs, two towels under one arm and a few blankets tucked under the other. He was also unbothered by Clancy’s current state of undress, approaching quickly after tossing the blankets onto the couch.

“Sorry, this'll be pretty rough.” He offered a towel to Andre who took it immediately, Clancy nodded, eyes blinking tiredly.

“Yeah, I know..” His voice had lost the tremor, now it sounded as though he were half-asleep. He yelped as, with no warning, Pete started to rub the towel rather aggressively over his chest, the heat produced by the friction was awful, and stung. Andre joined in, taking up Clancy's back. The two men continued even when Clancy whined out and protested, usually these were followed by a: “You shouldn't have gone out in the first place” or "Its your fault, don't blame us" from Pete. It was a good ten minutes before they stopped, Pete stood back nodding slowly. Clancy's skin had turned an almost painful red from their scrubbing, but at least he was dry.

“Sorry that was so bad.” Andre smiled sympathetically, guiding Clancy towards the couch. Pete plucked up one of the blankets and wound it about Clancy's shoulders, rubbing them softly this time.

“Sit down.” Pete pushed him back lightly onto the couch, Clancy settled down into the cushions, relaxing. “You're lucky you didn't get hypothermia, you know that?” 

“Mmhm,” Clancy nodded as another blanket was lain across him, over his legs this time, “I know.” As much as Pete was trying to help, Clancy didn't want a lecture right now.

Andre plopped himself down on Clancy’s left, wrapping an arm about him and pulling him close to his side. The heat of the man was something Clancy still needed getting used to. Pete settled after wrapping a third blanket around Clancy. He sat, leaning on Clancy’s side, one hand resting on his thigh, stroking soothingly. Clancy shuddered trying to bury himself deeper into the couch’s cushions.

“Sorry. For running off. I wasn't in a good mood.”

“No one was,” Andre hummed, “but it's okay, we know you're safe now.”

“As long as you don't pull this shit again, we should be fine.” Pete huffed, ceasing his rubs for a moment to give Clancy a look, before starting again.

“I'm not planning on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My phone is going to die, it was worth it. I hope you enjoy


End file.
